Shug white
SHUG WHITE BORN AS: Heather E. Klein 5'7 2/9/87 age 29 Aquarius 115-125 Rap/west coast funk Soundcloud.com/kharmarapper/sets/kharmaXzZz ALSO KNOWN AS: HB, SHUG WHITE, KHARMA, FEMINEM White Rapper/Female Emcee From La to the Bay Started rapping in 99 Rapping decent and recording in 05 WITH TREY PAUL AND STIQ EM UP RECORDZ shes the feat. female vocal on his hit/cover song of 2pacs my ambitons as a rydah paying homage and using his idea as guidelines. "My Ambitionz" can be heard on her soundcloud or his myspace: MYSPACE.COM/TREYPMUSIC HE TAUGHT HER THE BASICS OF RAP AND HOW TO SURVIVE IN THIS GAME She got noticably better in 2010 Really becoming Finding her sound in 2012-2015 After recording with Superstars Invinscible and Bonnie Pointer at a sold out venue in Hollywood at the Famous Night Club and Bar The Pig and Whistle. Young Rapper also known as HB or +1up has paid her dues on her own and with a few friends. From Long Beach, DTLA, Skid Row, Mc Arthur Park and even the Valley as well as regular Hollywood territory. "Concrete to cheek on the streets ideal beats and heat wit fresh feat..." "I TOKE UP IN STREET MODE! NO FAKERS!" Prior to this she interviewed for RAP.com. thinking it wasnt the acctual interview and just a run through the vid is rediculously embarrassing she looks good but sounds ditzy as fuck or smoked the fuck out the game. She relayed to me with the excuses but I dunno if Im buying it. Though lyrical abilities on rappad.co are astronomical if its really her....Prooving to be tough shes def back on the rise. Horseshoe gang fan and family friend of Kxng Crooked and UNG radio Trig Locc and Madman discovers her seprately around the time of learning of a new relationship she was in with Michael M. , "Freeway Stricc aka Stricc 9" A seasoned COB rapper. Tho the two broke up they still remain friends. Shehas been seen with several different men but all look shady af so no one really has the balls to talk to her like normal. Shes sometimes a royal bitch in public throwingfits for sceanes spouting of crazy shit at 3am and also seemingly highly intelligent and quiet. Can you say headcase haha. She acctually seems pretty real though to be honest chick gets a bad wrap because shes so good and everyone wants her to be wack and they hate her cuz shes dope as fuck lyrically and they assume shes some spoiled trustfund kid.SO FAR FROM THE TRUTH... SHES NORMAL YET TALENTED VERY CRAZY FUCKING HILARIOUS A LIL BLUNT WHEN NOT GETTING THINGS IN HER REALM RIGHT AND DONT BE FOOLED SHES A RIGHTIOUS HARDWORKER THAT WRITES HER OWN SHIT I SWEAR IVE WHITNESSED IT... SHES ALSO NOT A JANE HOE WANNABE PRO THAT FUCKS AND BLOWS FOR STUDIO TIME... SHE ACCTUALLY DOES GET PAID (IM SHOCKED) TRIED TO THROW A FEW BONES AT HER AND THOUGH SHE COULD DRIVE ANYTHING SHE KEPT IT CLASSY AND REAL FOR THE RECORD SHES DOPE HIT HER UPFOR REAL YOU WILL LOVE THIS BITCH JUST KEEP IN MIND SHES A MUSIC PROFESIONAL AND ISNT A HOOKER OR AN EASY SLUT THAT TWERKS. BITCH HAS BARS MY NIGGA 4 real!! In 2016 word on the streets is she started staying with a famous writer, and Professional Music critic. It has yet to be said which one and yet to be confirmed. FYI I personally spotted her in STUDIO CITY AND DOWNTOWN LA. Usually shes kept to herself it seems she might have a guy typically shes alone saw her once with a girl friend.... having coffee. After Recording with Inviscible on their song "YOUR SO DOPE" she moved on again trying a new place and people to record with. White Rapper from detroid Mi, Ken Ladere, aka K-J, she calls "Speed demon" . Shree Chandra "Big Reef" and her ex manager/ friend RIP JOHN KING SMITH. They decided to give Klein a shot and call her out see what shes made of... their song 'LETS GO!!!' features klein 3rd of the 3. kj goes first and then super producer maylasian rapper shree chandra then kj introduces her as the white girl hes got.... she does sound dope and like she got this... I admit I wasnt expecting her to be good. Thought for sure she would choke and Id hate it... but she blew them all away including myself. currently finishing up her debut first album with promises of dropping 3 more almost immediately... final touches in progress. UPDATE: Going to audition on season 2 of KXNG Crooked's One Shot. According to her instagram Mike Smith host and judge invited her to audition. SIDE NOTE: Her goal is to be Associated, Produced, Record, and Release and get signed by the best of the best. However, it sounds like so does the rest of the planet... and sounds like a long shot! Though incredibly talented, its a phenomenal feat to achieve, IF anyone has a good chance.... with Aftermath/ Shady Records/ Treacherous COB/ G-UNIT RECORDS... FOR A FEMALE its this girl. One down it seems TREACHEROUS COB have been pretty open calling her fam on social media yet to hear them collab with her tho she did an award show with UNGRADIOSTATION.COM featuring star rappers HORSESHOE GANG. 2 to go... cant find any articles or public records of her acctually being in talks with the Aftermath/Shady Records camp. However on twitter Slaughterhouse Affliate Crooked I aka kxng crooked post something about not smoking cigars... she replied with much encouragement because she has 8 years of no cigs claiming that she quit for rap. He replied, "Let me hear sumthin"